bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Just for Me Personalized App
The VeggieTales Just for Me Personalized App was created by FunDane Entertainment in 2009. Plot Are you ready for Fun?! You are the star of the world's first personalized iPhone and iPod Touch app. VeggieTales'® Bob and Larry are making iPhone magic using never-before-seen technology. "VeggieTales® Personalized" is the first iPhone and iPod Touch application with name personalization. You will be amazed when the voices of Bob and Larry from VeggieTales® sing and speak your name in this fun interactive experience. *Select YOUR NAME from our library of over 3,500 names and nicknames, then you are ready to play! *Spin Bob and Larry in and out of costumes. *Choose from lots of popular VeggieTales® backgrounds, and match them with Bob or Larry's costumes. *Play the Tuba Game with Larry and watch the notes pile up as you play the Tuba theme song. *Shake or tilt your iPhone or iPod Touch to clear the notes and play again. *Listen and watch your very own personalized VeggieTales® theme song! This is a "must-have" for every iPhone or iPod Touch app fan, any VeggieTales® fan, and every child in your life! To celebrate VeggieTales® world-wide iPhone debut, your version will allow you to freely customize - and recustomize - your VeggieTales® Personized game. Change names any time at all to entertain your kids, your family and your friends. 'Find Your Name' Select the first letter of your name by scrolling through the letters on the left-most wheel. Use the middle wheel to find the first three letters of your name. Finally, select your full name from the wheel to the right. If you just can't find your name, try a different or more traditional spelling. You can also choose a Nickname like "Buddy" or "Angel". 'The VeggieTales Theme Song' Bob & Larry will sing a special version of the VeggieTales® theme song. Listen for your name! Gameplay Swipe your finger across the screen from left to right or tilt your device to the right to spin Bob and Larry into new costumes. Swipe from right to left or tilt to the left to spin them back to normal and hear a personalized message. Swipe your finger up or down the screen to switch between your favorite VeggieTales® backgrounds. Touch the "Tuba" button to start the Tuba Game with Larry. Each time you touch the screen, Larry blows a note on his Tuba and a musical note drifts to the bottom of the screen. When the notes pile up you can clear the screen by rubbing the screen on your sleeve or tilting the device, and you are ready to play again. Tilt to the left or right or slide your finger around the screen to change the background color. Switch between Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber by touching the button with the character's picture. One hops out, and the other hops in. Fun Facts *The game came out in between Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella and Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving. Official website *Info on the game Category:Games